An air cleaner can absorb, break down or transform various air pollutants (generally including PM2.5, pollen, methanal, etc.) to improve air cleanness effectively, so the air cleaner has been widely applied in households.
The air cleaner may purify air, but if a door or window in a room where the air cleaner is located is not closed, it is hard to obtain a better effect of air purification even though the air cleaner works for a long time.